Beautiful and Alert
by BeyondTheKilljoy
Summary: Kiba and Sakura spend a day together and surprsingly don't kill each other. Kiba really likes Sakura and Shikamaru "tries" to help out.
1. Sakura: It's beautiful

**A/N: If you have read my other one-shot, A Day with A Dog, then you will know that this is loosely related to that one-shot. I didn't want any confusion. Also, this has slight KibaxSakura. May turn into something more… Please enjoy.**

I have to finish this scroll, I say to myself as I sit to my desk facing the window. I pull it out – The Way of The Great Shinobi. I plunge myself into the scroll, losing myself in it. I don't even register the fact that someone has landed on my windowsill until they speak.

"Hey, Sakura! What are you doing?"

"Aghh!" I say as I move away from my desk. I see Kiba grinning from my window. "Oh, hi, Kiba. I didn't see you there."

"I'm sorry. Maybe you should be more alert, Sakura. It could be life or death out in the field. And I don't think you sitting here reading this scroll is going to make you anymore alert."

I stare a Kiba for a second, and then shrug my shoulders and say, "Well, it's going to help me with my knowledge on and of the battle field."

Kiba snorts. "That's not going to help your knowledge of the battle field. The only way to get knowledge of the battlefield is to get on the battle field."

"You don't know that." I insist.

"I haven't learned anything from a scroll I can't learn faster and better on the field." He boasts.

I roll my eyes and say, "That may work for you, Kiba, but not for me."

"When was the last time you actually went outside your room or – even better – outside the village just for fun?" he asks.

"You shouldn't leave the village – we aren't trained enough to leave the village on our own. You should always have your sensi with you when leaving the village."

That's when Kiba rolls his eyes. "You're a scaredy cat, Sakura. You wouldn't leave the village without your sensi even if it isn't a rule."

"Speaking of animals… Where's Akamaru?"

"I asked Shikamaru to watch him for me – I just got done training with Hinata. And don't try to change the subject."

"I wasn't trying to change the subject, and I'm not scared. I just have sense – like a real shinobi." I say.

"A shinobi has enough sense to be able to defend themselves a couple miles out of their village without their sensi there to hold their hands."

I turn to him and say, "I have sense – and I am a shinobi."

"A shinobi wouldn't need their sensi to leave the village. Prove you're a shinobi – come with me out of the village." He dares with a taunting voice.

"I don't need to prove to you I'm a shinobi."

"Fine, then don't show you're a shinobi. I guess you'll never get past chunin rank though." He says, suddenly looking uninterested.

"What?" I ask.

"After being a chunin, you can lead a mission. But then you wouldn't have a sensi there to lead you out of the village." He shrugs.

"I know I won't have a sensi to guide me then."

"Then how is that any different than you coming out of the village now?"

I look at him, trying to form a good answer. There isn't one. I sigh and say, "I'm not leaving the village, Kiba."

"Fine… have fun being the only chunin left in our year. I guess that'll make you second to Ino though… and then Sasuke will be more likely to like her since she's a higher rank…" he muses.

It's driving me insane how's he talking about how I'll be second to Ino. Just to make him take it back, I say, "Okay – fine, I'll come with you outside the village."

He immediately brightens up and says, "Okay, Sakura, let's go."

"One second, let me just grab my pouch." I put it on and then follow him out the window.

We don't bother walking and soon we are off the roofs and onto the trees. Kiba turns to me after a while and grinning, says, "Hey, Sakura! I've got a place to show you so try to keep up, 'kay?"

I laugh. "Don't worry; I won't have a problem keeping up. You just try to keep me in your sight."

"Ha! Fine, just don't slow me down." He suddenly pushes himself faster and I do have a harder time keeping up. Soon he's ahead of me and I'm trying to keep him in my sights.

The trees soon thin and he jumps down and starts running on the ground. Where does he get his energy? I wonder idly. I follow him on foot soon. There is a thick brush that he pushes through and I can't see him anymore. I panic for a moment – we had been moving for a while and now the sun was starting to go down; I didn't want to be left alone in the woods at night. I bust through the bushes and trees and stumble into a little opening that dropped with a waterfall.

"Oh," is all I can say as I look around. It's beautiful – the sunlight is hitting the waterfall and making rainbows dance on it. And I can see the sun setting behind the trees – setting the world on a blaze.

Kiba sits on the ledge, his feet dangling off the end. I come and sit next to him. He looks at me, gauging my reaction. I wouldn't expect Kiba to be the kind of person to enjoy a place like this. I turn to look at him also. "It's beautiful, Kiba." I say softly.

"Yeah," he almost whispers, not looking away from me. I turn away and look out to the sun, embarrassed.

He turns to look at the sun as well, rubbing the back of his head. "I like to come out here when I want to think. It's a great place to just be one with the world – and it helps me be more alert." He looks back at me with a wry grin.

I giggle and blush. I look at the waterfall, getting lost in its brilliance. I lean into Kiba, allowing myself to relax for the first time today. He makes a sound of contentment in the back of his throat.

I close my eyes and let the sun heat me with Kiba's warmth. Soon I feel him lean into me also. I don't mind, oddly enough.

I barely notice but when I open my eyes I see stars are starting to light the sky. "Kiba?" I mummer.

"Yeah?" he responds.

"It's getting dark – we should probably get back to the village. Someone's probably looking for one of us." I move away from him and stand.

He stands up, looking regretful. "Okay… you're probably right."

Once, we get back to the village we walk together. We got on a road that cuts Kiba and my house away from each other and we stand there facing each other. "That was nice, Kiba." I say softly.

He suddenly grins and scratching the back of his head, he says, "Really?"

"Yeah." I say.

"Thanks for coming with me, Sakura. I've got to go now." He says as he walks down his road.

I whisper, "Bye, Kiba." And standing there, leaning my head to one side and smiling slightly to myself. It was a good day.

**Did you enjoy? Please tell me your thoughts by pressing the word that starts with R down there! Thanks!**


	2. Kiba: Undesired help

**A/N: This may have some time-plot manipulation, since it is before the chunin exams. There is KibaxSakura in this chapter as well, but it is more one-sided. Please tell me how you think the story is going so far after finishing reading this chapter! Thanks :).**

I walk back to the street where I gave Shikamaru Akamaru. He was waiting against a wall of a shop, Akamaru playing in the dirt underneath him. I come up and squat to rub Akamaru behind the ears.

Shikamaru laughs. It's the way that tells me he knows something I know but I don't know what he knows. That sentence really made my brain hurt. He bends down to where he can see me on the level I'm at right now.

"So Akamaru and me left the village earlier today. When we were coming back, we ran into Hinata. She said that you guys stopped training pretty early. It's such a drag you didn't come pick up Akamura when you were finished. So what were you doing?" he cocks his head.

I cough and say, "I talked to a few people…" I don't want him to know that I spent the day with Sakura – the jokes would never cease. I didn't want to embarrass her.

"Such as?"

"Umm… Guy sensi… Chibo… Sakura…" I try to say the last name casually, but I fail miserably.

Shikamaru grins. "Sakura, eh? What a drag…"

"No! She's not a drag. She's really cool – we hung out all day. You've just got to get used to her." I put my foot in my mouth. I realize that as soon as his grin gets larger – he wanted me to tell him all that. I feel a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Wow, your face is getting pretty bright, Kiba. I'd say she's more than 'cool' to you. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

I keep rubbing Akamaru, trying to process what Shikamaru had just said. He can tell I don't believe him. He sighs, his face becoming broody. "I can't believe you don't believe me. I won't tell anyone, Kiba. I'll even try to help you win Sakura over – though it's going to be hard to pull her away from Sasuke."

What the…? "Do you want me to die of embarrassment?" I ask furiously. "Of course I'm not going to try and make her like me! There are already so many people that like her – Naruto and Rock Lee. Then she likes Sasuke. It's just not going to happen."

His face, if possible, becomes even more moody. He almost looks like a child that didn't get their way. "Man, what a drag… I can't believe what a downer you are, Kiba. Don't think about it – well, just think that if she rejects you now, at least you can say you tried."

"Shikamaru! No…" he stood up as I spoke and began walking away.

He turns back, with his hands already in his pockets, and says, "Now, Kiba, tomorrow I'm going to start helping you get Sakura's attention."

When I get home, I don't feel well at all. Sakura could reject me now. I had to try so hard to get her to come out with me to my special spot. How much harder is it going to be to convince her to choose me over Sasuke?

Why did I even have to talk to her today? Why couldn't I have just walked by and stared at her window like every other day? And how the heck is Shikamaru going to help me get Sakura?

I go to sleep with thought of Sakura on my mind, which is the usual. But these thoughts are far from pleasant, which is unlike the usual.


	3. Sakura: Nerves

_I can't believe I found a day with Kiba more fun than two hours with Sasuke… It's only because Naruto is always with me and Sasuke, right? Because Naruto is annoying and gets in the way…_

_But still, today was wonderful. I can still feel the warmth of Kiba's body against mind, and the sun on my face. The waterfall… how could no one ever find that? Kiba must truly leave the village a lot. Why did he bring me today? Did he enjoy it as much as I did?_

_He probably did, the way he acted walking me home. Almost like he didn't want to leave me alone. I didn't want him to leave either… That's because he was being nice, right?_

"Hey, billboard brow!" I look up from the dirt. I see Ino – and an instant spark of irritation occurs. I didn't realize I had already walked so far from where me and Kiba left each other. I put a sickly sweet smile on my face.

"What do you want, Ino-pig?" I call back to her, making sure to put emphasis on the pig part of my greeting. _Serves her right always trying to be better than me…why doesn't she just give it up?_

"Oh, nothing much. I was just out and I noticed that you were too – and you don't leave your room very much."

I don't want to tell her about my day spent with Kiba – I felt like it was special and she would ruin it. I felt like a small child holding something very warm and precious to my chest. _Why? _I ask myself. I can't find an answer and really don't care to.

"You shouldn't follow me around so much Ino-pig. It'll take your time away from being a lackey to Sasuke."

Her smug looks turns livid. She balls her hand up in a fist – _like she's going to punch me. _I smirk, making her lose her patience so easily.

"I am not a lackey! I don't follow him around all day just begging him to 'get to know each other better.'"

_How dare she say that? _"Hey – we're teammates! Just because you can't get it through your big head that you need to work with your teammates to succeed, doesn't mean I can't."

"You say I have a big head? Have you checked the size of your forehead, billboard brow?" she says nastily.

Suddenly my fist is balled up like hers. White hot anger flashes through me, and I get closer to Ino. "You leave my forehead out of this, Ino-pig!"

"I don't have to do as you tell me!"

"I'll make you do as I tell you!" I say furiously. My fist comes up to hit her; her fist comes up as well. Suddenly we're both stopped by someone grabbing our wrists.

Shikamaru is standing there, looking like a gloomy kid. He sighs and says, "What a drag… I'm going home and I have to break up a fist fight. I wanted to just go home and sleep."

I suddenly flush red – _I was about to make a scene in public. What would everyone say – what would Sasuke think… Probably that I'm some irresponsible kid that can't think straight._

Ino pulls her arm out of his grasp and he drops mine. She rubs it and looks cocky. Her grin is back in place. "Just be glad, billboard brow, that Shikamaru was here to help you. Or else right now you would be on the ground."

"Yeah right, Ino-pig. We both know I'm the better fighter." I put arrogant smirk on my face and flip my long hair. She looks upset but turns and walks back to her house, but only because Shikamaru looked prepared to stop us both.

I turn to walk to my house, and try to cover my surprise of Shikamaru standing there. It looked almost like he was waiting for me. I start walking and he walks beside me, his hands in his pockets. "You seemed really irritated with Ino back there. Why?"

I can't believe his asking such a stupid question – it's common knowledge that we loathe each other. That we're rivals.

"She's always trying to show off, to be the best. She wants me to be a quiet little girl that does what she says – she likes to step all over people! And it's not right!" I didn't mean to go off in a rant; I wanted to tell my reasoning like a sophisticated lady – but in the end I still managed to sound like a whiny brat.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "So you don't like people who take control? So that's why you also don't like Naruto?"

"No, he just can't be quiet. He didn't study, he doesn't even try to strengthen his mind, he bumbles through everything in such a way that it makes Sasuke and I have to pick up the pieces! Wait, I take that back – it's not so much that he _makes _Sasuke and I pick up the pieces – he just gets us into a mess all the time. He's annoying and obnoxious – he can't think about anyone's wellbeing but his self!"

"Just because he doesn't know when to be quiet? Well – I can see how that would grate on your nerves." We arrive at my house. He looks skyward and then back at me. He sighs, an almost trace of a smile on his face. "Anyway, you really shouldn't let them get on your nerves. It's such a drag having to break up fights you get into."

He walks away while speaking the last part. "I can handle myself, Shikamaru!" I cry after him. He throws his hand in my direction, almost like a silent suuure.

I want to run after him and make him believe me, but something stops me. I grin and say to myself, "You idiot, you'd probably be too lazy to run even if I did chase after you."

I go inside my house.


	4. Shikamaru: Changes

I go into my house and throw myself on my bed. Normally I would take a shower but today had been a long day… And now I have to figure out how to get Kiba up to Sakura's standards without her being suspicious.

What a drag.

I fall on my bed, my hands above my head stretching me out. _So Sakura doesn't like people who take control and Kiba loves to be the "alpha male". He needs to draw that in some, but could I make it to where she finds his assertiveness attractive? Does she find anything attractive but Sasuke's broodiness? Probably his hair…_

_Jeez, why couldn't have Kiba fallen for someone with a little less brains? She could tell something was up if Kiba changed his physical appearance, and if he changed his personality too much, she would also be able to tell._

_I need to find out what Kiba wants in a girl that way I can change each of them a little bit to fit better. I know that Kiba already want Sakura, and I can guess he will change a little for her… But I could always change Sakura a little to make it easier for them._

_But how could I change Sakura? She's a stubborn girl that listens to no one except a sensi. And then sometimes she doesn't even listen to them. I'll have to get close to her so that way I can change her…subtlety. And Kiba could interact with her some more while I'm changing her…_

I roll over groaning. _Why the hell did I agree to help Kiba?_

I get up off my bed and grab some paper and an ink brush. I scribble a message on the paper:

Kiba

Come over to my house tomorrow. We have to talk some more. I found something new and interesting that I think you may want to know. I also have to give you some advice on some things. Come over around seven in the morning.

Shikamaru

I put the letter on the leg of a shadow pigeon that I had just created. It would take up some of my chakra but I felt as if it would be too risky to use a regular pigeon. No one else could read this because if they did, Kiba would kill me. With just his eyes.

I let go of my shadow pigeon and fall back on my bed. I don't bother taking off my shoes for another night in a row. It was too much of a drag.

I fell asleep quickly feeling comfortable on my back. It was dark in my mind – no dreams – when I woke up to a banging on my door.

I crack my eyes – there isn't even light out yet. Who the hell is outside of my house waking me up at…? I glance at my clock – three o'clock in the morning. I shove myself off my bed and bound to my door. I swear if it is some kid pulling a prank…

Kiba is standing there, soaking wet like he had just taken a shower. He looks sheepish, but not like he's going to apologize.

"I told you eight in the morning. Not three." I say, prepared to slam the door. Akamaru jumps from Kiba and goes to my bed, curling up. Kiba starts shaking his head of wild hair, water droplets going everywhere.

They hit my face and I go to wipe them off as Kiba just grins at me. _Can't a guy get a break?_ I think as I let him in.


	5. Kiba: Backscratcher Teachings

"You said you needed to talk to me, Shikamaru?" I say, as I watch Shikamaru fall back into his bed.

"I told you I need to talk to you at seven in the morning." He must be grouchy when he first wakes up…

"Well, I had just finished working out when your shadow pigeon found me. I knew it was you when I saw it was a shadow pigeon. I thought it might have to do something with Sakura…" I say awkwardly as he pushes himself up into a sitting position. Akamaru is curled up next to him, looking tired. Shikamaru grabs a long wooden stick – a bacscratcher.

"Man, what a drag… I was hoping to do this in the morning, but whatever. Okay, yeah it is about Sakura. I found out about some of her dislikes. But that isn't what I wanted to talk a –"

"But isn't that what you're helping me with? Didn't you say that you were going to help me with Sakura?" I interrupt him. He looks irritated and starts again.

"I know I told you I would help you get her attention, but –"

"Yeah, you promised." I say to remind him. I didn't even have to ask – he said he would himself.

Suddenly his wooden back scratcher falls upon my head with a loud thwack. A sharp pain comes into my head. He pulls it away from me as my hand shoots up to rub my head. "Owww… What the heck did you do that for, Shikamaru?" I ask, loudly, upset.

"Well, maybe if you'd shut up for a second, you idiot, then maybe I could tell you why I wanted to talk to you." He says, his voice only slightly raised.

I look at him with anger in my eyes. I can feel the burn of my annoyance – I hope he can feel it burn through his skull too.

"You didn't have to hit me! I mean, jeez, I can listen!" I say stubbornly, as I keep my head over the newly forming bruise. He really hit it hard.

Before Shikamaru could start speaking, there was a knock on the door. I look at him and he gets off his bed to get it. When he opens it, I see his father. I don't know whether I should try to hide or just sit here.

"I heard some loud noise." He explains why he is standing outside of Shikamaru's door at – I glance at the clock. It's three fifteen a.m. I wait for Shikamaru's amazing excuse for me being here.

"Oh, me and Kiba were just going over some things that could be useful in battle. He had just finished training and decided to come over for a talk. We may not be in the same team, but the safety of the Leaf Village is on all of us. We should share any knowledge we have with each other – like Kiba and I have been doing. I guess we got a little excited over a new technique of fighting. We'll try to keep it down. I apologize."

After listening to Shikamaru speak, I try to think back on whether or not we were actually speaking about fighting techniques. Shikamaru's father nods, smiles and waves at me, turning away before I can raise my hand to return it.

Shikamaru turns to me, closing the door. Somehow, he looks more like a cranky kid than a preteen. I watch him as he walks back to his bed. He starts speaking after he throws himself onto his bed.

"First, tell me everything you like in a girl – don't just narrow it down to things you like in Sakura. I want to know in general."

I'm surprised he wants to know my personal taste. I try to think of a way to phrase my interest in girls. My lips almost pucker while I think. My gums scrape my teeth and I feel the sharp points stab me. I relax my lips.

"Well, I don't want her to be stupid. I mean, she's got to be intelligent. I want her to be pretty, and to have a voice. I don't want her to be weak. I'd like for her to have a nice…figure, I guess." My voice sounds weird and uncomfortable at the end.

Shikamaru laughs at my embarrassment. He practically throws his head back and I can see his shoulders shake. He stops after a few minutes, a snarky grin on his face still and then says, "Okay. So I'm going to tell you something about Sakura's interests."

I lean in and so does he. He still has his back scratcher, which I eye warily. "She doesn't like a person who only thinks about themselves, she hates a loud mouth, and she doesn't want someone who is just going to try to out show her. So basically: she doesn't like someone who is a control hound."

He stops talking to me, waiting for me to say something. I look at him, wanting him to finish. He's not going to, so I say, "And this helps me because…?"

He pokes me in the head with his backscratcher. Twice. "Because, idiot, you tend to want to take the lead. Control that."

I look away from him, my face obviously annoyed. "Fine." I mutter. I look outside – the rain that was in the forest has hit the village. It's really coming down.

He throws a pillow at me. "I'm going to sleep. You can either sleep here, or leave."

I roll over on the floor. "Thanks." I say as I put the pillow on my face.

"Oh and Kiba," Shikamaru says.

"Yeah?"

"Don't think about talking to me around seven this morning."

I muffle my laughter into the pillow he gave me. I hear the scramble of sheets as Akamaru jumps from the bed and then I feel him curl up next to me. Shikamaru mumbles something like, "Fine, don't sleep with me."

I fall asleep with a wry grin glued on my face and thoughts of Sakura clouding my mind. For the first time ever, I think I may have a chance of winning Sakura over. As long as I don't be a control hound.


	6. Sakura: Revenge

_Ino says I never come outside…so here I am. Outside._ I sit on a park bench, staring up at the clouds. The air is warm and the blossoms are coming apart and are falling. The petals make a soft scent linger in the air.

The birds are chirping; their high sweet tones mingle into together. The harmony lifts up to the sky and gets caught in the wind. The breeze carries it away, along with the petals falling. The only difference is that the petals float down to the earth but the tunes do not.

_Can I stop enjoying nature now? _I sigh.

"Hey, Sakura!" Shikamaru stands a few feet away, his hand slightly raised to greet me.

"Hi, Shikamaru." I say, my voice dull. I really don't want to talk to him right now. He's probably going to make some smart remark that'll leave me feeling even more irritated.

He comes strolling over, looking completely at ease. He also looks slightly tired. _Great, a cranky Shikamaru._ "So what are you doing?"

"Enjoying nature." I reply.

He gives me a wiry smile and says, "Looks like it."

"Why do you care?" I ask while he sits down next to me.

"You just seemed bored and irritated. So it totally looks like you are enjoying nature." He shoots right back at me.

"I could be studying or training instead of sitting and doing nothing!" I say.

"Then why aren't you?" he asks. I blink; his words take me by surprise. "So I'll ask you again – what are you doing?"

I turn and look away, embarrassed by my real reason. "I just wanted to prove that I don't always sit inside and do nothing besides study."

He suddenly laughs and I control my urge to hit him. A warm breeze hits my face and it somewhat calms me down. Somewhat.

"So instead of studying, do you want to train?" he asks, making the question sound like it's a question inside of itself.

"Yeah but my sensi is always busy and Sasuke never wants to talk and Naruto is… Naruto." I finish my sentence with a tight voice.

"Then I'll train with you." He says it matter-of-factly.

_What? _"What?"

"I'll train with you – if you can keep up with me." He grins.

"You'd train with…me?" I ask, confused.

"Wow, you really lack confidence."

"I do not!"

"The way you are asking me makes it sound like you don't think you are good enough to train with me."

I jump up from the bench, looking down at Shikamaru. "I'm just scared I'll hurt you." I say with my eyes slanted. "Well, you said you wanted to train. Then come on."

I turn around and start walking away. I hear him jump up and patter after me. He comes up next to me and says, "Stop walking so fast."

"Stop being so lazy." Is how I respond.

He chuckles softly under his breath and from then on out, I have to struggle to keep up with him.

Once we get to a huge field, one I bet he trains on, he disappears. I turn in a full circle, trying to figure out where he was. I couldn't find him – but I heard another soft chuckle.

I go to the middle of the field, trying to watch every angle. I get out my blades, wondering where he was hiding.

"Didn't your sensi tell you to protect your back?" I hear him whisper behind me, just inches away. I spin around, one of my blades aiming for his head. He ducks, grinning. He knocks my other hand so that the blade doesn't come down on him.

He twists as I slide to the ground to protect myself. I thrust a blade, aiming for his leg. He jumps and lands behind me. I go to spin again, this time aiming for his gut and he knocks the blade out of my hand.

His hand comes up to hit my face and I use my forearm to block it. He jumps away from me, landing a few feet away.

He crouches, his hands in a position to summon his chakra. I see the shadow come out of him, inking its way towards me. I jump and land a few feet away from where I was standing. I turn and run to the closest tree I could find.

I use the chakra exercise Kakashi had taught me and glue my feet to the tree's bark. The shadow still follows me, now at lightning speed. I jump to another tree, desperate to stay away from it.

I fall back to the ground after doing as semi-circle. The shadows are still chasing me, but Shikamaru has his back to me. I flash over behind him and say, "Didn't your sensi tell you to protect your back?"

He turns slowly to face me, still squatting. His grin is snarky and he says, "Actually, he did." I go to hit him and finish the training session when my hand freezes. His grin gets bigger.

He stands up and moves slightly away from me. I mimic his move. I struggle to get free. "Shikamaru, you win. Now let me go!"

"You're not even going to try to fight me?"

"What do you think I'm trying to do? I can't move – let me go!"

"You seem really upset that you can't move."

"Of course I am upset, I like to move." I say still struggling._ When I get free, I am going to kill you, Shikamaru._

"You look irritated."

"I am irritated." I say, grinding my teeth.

"You always look irritated." He says as he lets me go. His words stop me from strangling him, surprising me.

I shake my head, trying to make sense of what he said. "I don't always look irritated."

"Almost all of the time – you can't take people the way they are. You don't try to talk to someone unless they don't irritate you."

"Yes, I do – I'm with you right now. And you annoy me." I point out the obvious.

"But I had to persuade you – I saw your face when you saw me." He points out the obvious.

I blush and look away. "So I might… perhaps… be a little mean to people. But they should learn to be less annoying."

"You are the only one who finds them annoying, Sak-"

"Naruto?" I say stubbornly.

"Everyone finds Naruto annoying. But you find almost everyone annoying."

"…"

"Sakura, you should really try to get to know people before deeming them irritating. You could be so much more popular." He sighs, sounding like he really means it.

"Why are you giving me advice?" I ask him – because Shikamaru doesn't just be nice to people.

"That's for me to know."

"I think I deserve to know." His face goes sour when I say this.

"Well, let's just say I'm sick of Ino bossing me around and this is my way of getting back at her. You just happen to be caught in the middle of it." He says, looking away from me.

"So how do me finding people less annoying help you get back at Ino?"

"You become popular because you actually open up to talk to people, which also will probably make you nicer and Sasuke will like you more if you are nicer. If Sasuke likes you, then he won't like Ino. And then she loses to you and I get to see her lose it." He grins at the end.

"Oh." Is all I can say to his well-thought-out plan. I nod and he stretches his back. I hear the cracking of his spine.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I really don't. Anyway, think about what I said." He turns and walks away.

I can't help but think that every time Shikamaru and I stop talking I always want to hit him.


	7. Shikamaru: Camping

_Why did I decide to train with Sakura again? Why didn't I ask her to go on a walk or go lay in the grass?_ I grumble in my head as I walk down the street. I know the answer – I needed to get her in a position to where I could tell her what she needed to change without her storming off.

Still, that had its consequences. She wanted to know why I had been trying to get close to her for the last couple days – so I had to lie. At least I can proceed without her being suspicious.

The only thing that bothered me was that I told her I was trying to hook her up with Sasuke which could have…lethal costs if Kiba were to find out that came out of my mouth. I need to train Kiba not to be a control hound – I grin at the thought. So many jokes in less than one coherent thought.

Just like my head was grumbling a few moments before, my stomach is grumbling.

I go into a diner where I see Choji eating. He spots me and waves hello, too busy eating to get up and speak to me. I go up to the counter and ask for some ramen. It comes back to me quickly – steaming hot. I pay and then I'm careful when I pick it up as to avoid burns. I carry it over to wear Choji is eating.

I sit down and he mumbles through half-chewed food, "How's it going, Shikamaru?"

A glob almost falls out and I have to control my nausea. I also have to tell myself I still want to eat my ramen. "Do you ever stop eating, Choji?" I still forget how he reacts when someone calls him fat – so I hope that this doesn't trigger that type of reaction.

He doesn't even seem fazed and I let out a soft breath of relief. "I've got to keep my strength up, don't I?"

My face contorts into something I know I'd get into trouble if he saw. He'd probably be able to read my thoughts on my face: _There's a difference between strength and gluttony, Choji._

I swallow my ramen without looking at him. How much he was eating was sure to make me have an empathy stomach. I would feel full and then I would have paid for ramen for absolutely no reason.

I get up after eating quickly, Choji mumbling a goodbye through his food. I walk out and begin thinking of ways that I could teach Kiba to be less…controlling. _I can't fight him like I did Sakura – it would teach him nothing. It would just get us both all scratched up and me tired._

_Perhaps I could take him on a trip outside of the village? But then how could I make it to where he can't control what happens?_

_Maybe I could tell him that I was going to lead him and wherever I go, he follows. Now why would he listen to me? Besides the incentive of Sakura liking him better? Could I really make Kiba do as I wish?_

_What if I punished him every time he disobeyed? Would he really let me do so? Could I just not tell him until he can't turn back?_

_I wonder how he trains Akamaru… what if it would work on him too? Would he let me train him like an animal? Would he realize I was? Does it really matter – will it really stop me?_

_No, not really._

My last thought gives me somewhat of a smirk. I look up from the dusty street I was gazing at. I had walked a far bit from the diner. I was near a market; I saw many women carrying bags and little children running around them.

I keep walking and then spot Hinata. She's at one of the stalls, but this stall isn't for food. There are plants hanging everywhere. I walk over to her. "Hey, Hinata." I say.

"Oh," she says softly, looking at me. "I didn't realize you were here Shikamaru." Her voice is still quiet.

I notice she is looking at a particular flower that has spots all over it. "What is that?" I ask.

She gently places on of her fingers on one of the flowers petals, a small smile lighting up her face. "It's a toad lily."

"I didn't know you liked flowers." I say, trying to decide whether or not I should make my move.

"Not many people do – did you come over here for some reason?" she doesn't say it rudely. The way she does sounds like no one really talks to her unless they need something or to relay something. Ouch.

Still, I did come over here for a reason. Even though I didn't think about it until now. _Here goes nothing._

"Can you tell your sensei that Kiba won't be here for the next few days?" I ask.

She looks up surprised, and a tiny bit cautious. She takes a step back, and one of her arms goes around her stomach. "Why won't he be here?"

"He wanted me to take him out of the village to train. He says he wants to learn how to analyze in battle – so he asked me. I hope that you weren't planning anything for the next couple of days." I say, making something up. I know that I have to inform Kiba of our plans before Hinata talks to him about it. Or anyone else. He won't know what to say if they ask about his outing.

"Oh, well I hope things go well." She says, looking back at the flower. She has already forgotten I am standing here. I walk away, knowing I won't be missed.

I keep walking, wondering if I should just send Asuma-sensei a letter explaining why I won't be in the village for a while. _I should have told Choji to tell him._ I sigh.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" I look up and see Ino. _Perfect timing._ For once, I'm actually glad to see her.

"Hey, Ino." I call – she's at another stall. I walk over and see lots of jewelry displayed – _I should have known. _I roll my eyes.

"Which bracelet do you think matches my eyes best?" she asks, holding up two bracelets. They're both a similar shade of blue.

"Does it matter?" I sigh.

She looks at me like I'm an idiot. _Yep, it's me who's an idiot. Gotcha. _"Of course it does – I want Sasuke to compliment me on my bracelet and if he does then he'll notice how it matches my eyes."

"Do you ever shut up about Sasuke?" I ask.

She looks like she's going to stab me – I give her a once over and am relieved to see that she isn't carrying any weapons. "Just answer the question."

"The left one." I say, not even looking.

She puts down the left one and then says, "I think I'll buy the right one."

I look disbelieving at her – she wanted my advice so that she didn't chose the wrong one. So it makes sense I would chose the wrong one. "Ino – tell Asuma that I won't be in town for a few days, maybe more."

"Why?" she asks. Translation: Where are you going?

"It doesn't concern you, Ino. Just tell him." I turn and start to walk away from her.

"Maybe I won't tell him if you don't tell me where you're going!" she calls after me.

"You'll tell him." I call out behind my shoulder. I wave my hand, daring her not to.

"Stop!" she cries. I keep walking though I know she wants me to stop so that way she can argue at me some more.

And she really thinks I'm going to stop?


	8. Naruto: Ino

**A/N: I apologize for this chapter being so short. I hope you still enjoy it! **

I run up to Sakura, who's looking very pretty today, to tell her the latest news. "Sakura! Sakura!" I cry. She turns to me, and then sees it's me. Her face looks like she is about to endure something horrid – much like the rest of the Leaf Village. "Sakura!" I say after getting in talking distant.

"What?" her voice is strained, like she's fighting back an emotion. I can guess the emotion.

"I ran into Hinata after eating some ramen and I asked where she's going. She was going to tell her sensei that Shikamaru and Kiba are leaving to go camping. Do you think that they're actually going to do some super-secret ninja stuff?"

"They're…leaving?" she seems surprised. She ignores my question.

"Yeah, believe it!" I grin widely.

"For how long?" She asks – ignoring my question again. _Why does she care how long they are going to be gone?_

"I don't know – didn't you hear me? Do you think they're doing some super-secret ninja stuff?" I press.

"Naruto, I doubt that they're going camping to do something super-secret or ninja while they're gone. They're probably getting away from the village so they can practice with each other. Is that even allowed?" she gets sidetracked after explaining why she thinks that they're going.

"It's not like they can stop you if you leave – I mean, they could stop you but they couldn't stop me." I puff out my chest, a sweet emotion filling my chest. I hope Sakura thinks I'm strong enough to fight off all the ninjas in the village.

"Naruto…" I can her grinding her teeth together. She pulls in a deep breath after giving me a dark look. She seems to get herself back under control. "Do you know where any other ninjas from our year are?"

I can tell what she's asking: Have you seen Sasuke? I did see him, after seeing Hinata. He was heading towards the exit of the Leaf – I assumed he was going to go train. Not like I am going to tell her that. Who would she believe if I told her, but wouldn't want to go near?

"Well, besides Hinata, the only person I saw was Ino." I say slyly. I can see the flint in her eyes harden as she thinks on Ino. And it technically wasn't a lie – I did see Ino. She just wasn't the only one I saw. But Sakura didn't need to know…

It seems like she's debating inwardly. I can see her mouth twist up, like she tastes something sour. "Where is Ino?" she says, sounding a little more than slightly upset. _She wants me to tell her where Ino? She must really need to talk to another ninja from our year._

"I saw her at the market place looking at necklaces or something. She's probably still there." I say flippantly. I wonder if she's actually going to go find Ino; I also wonder why she wants to find another ninja.

"Thanks, Naruto." She says, looking preoccupied. This is strange for Sakura – and she had been doing it a lot when we were talking today. She turns to leave and I cry out.

"Sakura!" My voice sounds more concerned than gleeful. She turns to face me, still not looking like she is all there. I swallow a big gulp of air and say, "Are you okay – you seem distant…" I trail off, not knowing how to voice my desire for her to be well.

Her smile comes out; it's obvious she is happy from me being kind. I don't smile, waiting for her to tell me how she's feeling. "I'm fine, Naruto. Don't worry about me." she says, her smile still on her face.

Then she turns and leaves, at which I'd usually call something out that would sadly, ruin the moment, but I'm quiet. I stand there and watch her leave. I then turn to leave and I see Sasuke in the distance. I'm glad Sakura and my conversation ended where it did – I didn't want him coming in and stealing all the glory.

"Hey, Sasuke!" I still want to see how he trains, since one day I'm going to be able to defeat him. He gets closer to me and gives me his sulky, angry look that he usually has. "So what were you doing? Training, huh? Can you show me?" I blurt out the questions without thinking.

His face becomes a tiny bit colder and his eyes a tiny bit more heated. I could feel the heat behind his irritation. "Naruto…stop being annoying." He says, and then his gone. I can't believe how fast he is still. And I don't care if he calls me annoying because one day I'll be a better ninja than him and every other ninja in the Leaf. Then he'll see – they all will.


	9. Kiba: Tomorrow

I walk through the market place, with Akamaru in front of me, sniffing. I'm retracing Shikamaru's steps – I've got to find him. My mind flashes back to my conversation with Hinata.

_I'm looking at the dirt, walking quickly through the streets. I don't look up – I don't really need to. I can tell when someone's too close to me. I wonder if the whole idea of Shikamaru helping me is really going to work._

"_Kiba!" I hear a soft yell. I look up and see Hinata, standing a few feet away. She's holding some type of spotted flower in her hand. I go over to her._

"_Hey," I say. "What's up?"_

"_Nothing really. Just taking this home," she gestures to her plant. "Are you excited?"_

"_About what?" I ask._

"_About you and Shikamaru's camping trip?" she presses._

"_Oh, yeah, totally." What the hell is going on?_

"_So when are you leaving?"_

"_I guess whenever Shikamaru feels like it." I say, telling myself to keep nodding and acting like I know what's going on._

"_Oh…okay." Now would be a perfect time to back up out of this conversation._

"_Well, I've got to go now. Bye, Hinata." I say as I walk away. She seems confused that I'm walking away so quickly, but she won't say anything. She's Hinata, after all._

Akamaru brings me to a busy part of the market. I have a hard time weaving my way through the people to keep up with him. Shikamaru's scent's fresh – he must've been here just a little while ago. Akamaru goes into a plant place – this must be where he talked to Hinata. But after swerving by a table, we leave again. It's obvious he isn't in there but retracing is retracing.

The next place he takes me is a jewelry store – what the hell was Shikamaru doing in here? My teeth grind into each other; I work to control my irritation which is quickly turning into anger. When I find Shikamaru I am going to kick him in his –

"Kiba!" I hear a high voice call out. I look to see who's calling me – Ino is standing at the register. She has her hands on a few bracelets and a necklace. In my opinion, she has too much jewelry. I wearily go over to her, but once I realize that she must be the reason Shikamaru was in here – she may know where he's going.

"Hi, Ino." I say, keeping distance between.

"I heard about Shikamaru's and your camping trip – or well, that you guys are planning one. So why are you guys going out into the woods?"

Nosy. Ino was always nosy and knowing that Shikamaru didn't tell her tells me I shouldn't either. "Ino, that's for us to know and you not to find out. Have you seen him around anyway?" I say, somewhat changing the subject.

Her lip pouts – she didn't want me not to tell her. "I saw him earlier but not recently. He helped me pick out a bracelet and then left. What do you think of this bracelet?"

She holds up a blue one that goes with her eyes. I tell her honestly, "It goes with your eyes but I think you have too much jewelry already."

"How much jewelry I have is my business, thank you very much. I don't need an opinion from _you _anyway." She says the last part like an angry child. Ino is spoiled too much if she doesn't take someone's advice.

Before I can reply, Sakura walks in. _Sakura's buying jewelry? _She spots us and comes over. "Hey, Ino," she says harshly. "Hi, Kiba," she adds in a softer tone. _Did she just say my name sweetly or did she just say it normally? Is she just being nicer to me than Ino because she doesn't like Ino?_

My mind starts going off with a million questions just because of how she spoke my name. I really needed help. "Did you come in to buy something to take the attention away from your big forehead?" Ino says after an awkward silence.

Sakura retorts, while still keeping her cool. "Actually, I came to talk to you, but I just wanted ask if you had seen Kiba or Shikamaru. Kiba's here, however, so I can save myself the trouble and not talk to the pig."

Ino looks like she's going to start a fight right there in the store, but the clerk calls her forward. She shoots Sakura a look, and I'm glad that guys don't usually get into fights like this. I feel Sakura brush my wrist with her hand – electricity shoots up my arm and energizes my heart. I feel as if butterflies are going to shoot from my stomach, out of my mouth, and all over her.

It's disgusting to feel this weak for anyone.

I look at her and she nods to the door. I can read her thoughts: _Let's leave before Ino gets done paying for her stuff. _I'm in complete agreement with her. We leave, Akamaru following quietly behind us, and stroll down through the market. I keep quiet, at a loss for words, and she's also silent.

It's somewhat peaceful, I guess.

"So when are you and Shikamaru leaving?" she asks, a shade of something I can't identify lingering in the end of her question. Could it be…that she'll miss me?

"I'm not sure – whenever Shikamaru feels like it, probably." She laughs at my bitter sarcasm. Being paired with him due to his promise doesn't help with my mood. But Sakura does.

"Then I wouldn't bother packing." She makes a weak attempt at a joke as well. I laugh to be nice – it really wasn't that funny. She isn't a good comedian.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask, scared of her answer.

"I don't know – just curious." She shrugs like she means it. I feel my heart deflate slowly. I am about to speak – when I get interrupted again.

"Hey, Kiba," Shikamaru says, jumping down from a tree. My mind forms unintelligible words and my muscles tense.

_I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO HELP ME NOT DESTORY EVERY ATTEMPT I HAVE AT TALKING TO SAKURA! _

I feel as if my neck can't move and I take a deep breath. "Shikamaru…I've been looking for you."

Sakura looks back and forth between us and can sense my tension. She says cautiously, "I guess you guys are going to talk about your trip… I'm going to go now." I watch her walk away and imagine strangling Shikamaru until his face turns blue.

"You really shouldn't have let her get away like that – you had a conversation going." Shikamaru says, observing my displeasure.

I turn on him and a snarl rips through my throat. "Mahhanna Shikkkaaamaruuu…" I can't even force words out of my mouth. He can tell that I'm close to murder – so can Akamaru, who is hiding behind Shikamaru's legs.

"It was a joke. Now about the trip – sorry I didn't tell you about it before I asked the sanseis. But it's only for your benefit so we leave tomorrow. Trust me; you'll be rid of me sooner than you think. Which is good, because then I'll be rid of you."

My anger had somewhat toned down while he spoke – not by much but by some. "What?" I ask, wondering about what he meant by being rid of. Did he really not like me that much?

"No offense, Kiba, but helping anyone is a drag. The only reason I'm doing it for you is because I told you I would. It's a lot of work – which I don't want to through again. So stick with Sakura once you get her." He finishes the last part of his rant sourly. Then he leaves.

_Wait – did he say we leave tomorrow?_


	10. Shikamaru: The Backscratcher Again

I forget why I told Kiba to be at the entrance of the Leaf Village. I rub my gritty eyes, standing in the slow rising sun. Kiba really needs to hurry up. I have one sack and my back scratcher. Both have a reason why I'm bring them on a trip that will probably be less than a week.

"Why did you want me here so early again, Shikamaru?" Kiba says, right behind me. It scares the bejesus out of me, but I don't let him know that.

"So why are you so late, Kiba?" I ask, returning his question with my own. I turn around then and see him standing there, Akamaru-less. I look around me, doing a complete swivel. _Where is that dog?_

"Akamaru isn't here, Shikamaru." He explains, like talking to a slow child.

"Why not?" I ask, wondering why Kiba would not bring Akamaru to _anything_. They weren't two people – more like to joint connections of one person.

"You sound like you got attached to him – I shouldn't have left him with you during the day." He has a sarcastic edge to the end of his voice. "So, Shikamaru, the complaining, lazy, smart mouth actually has a soft spot. I wonder what all the others in our year are going to think."

My face has gone completely stone cold while he is talking. I grab him by the scruff of his neck collar – not planning on actually fighting. "I don't want the dog around. He'd just be a drag. I'd just want to make sure you didn't leave him at home on accident because then he'd die and I'd be the one to have to listen to you groan about it." I release him.

"He's with Hinata – I'm not stupid enough to kill my dog." He says sounding proud of himself.

"Well, I learn something new every day, don't I?" I say, watching his face fall and the temper side of him come out at my snide comment.

"You just can't not be a terrible person for one day, can you?" He asks.

"Ouch. That hurt right nowhere. Now let's get going." I start walking without waiting to see if he'll follow.

He comes running after and then immediately starts to turn right, taking the lead. I let my hand slip to my backscratcher, and I pull it out. "Kiba," I say, calling his attention. He turns right around to get smacked in the head with the handle of my backscratcher.

His hand goes up to rub his head and he looks at me like I've lost my mind. "Ouch, what was that for?" he complains.

"You follow me because you always take the leader position. Learn to let others step up to the plate." I explain, ready to hit him again.

"Fine, fine. Where are we going?" he is only giving in easy because he's sleepy. I know this will get harder as the day goes on. I take us to the left. He stops a few feet after we begin walking.

"Come on, Kiba," I say, irritated.

"But that way has thorns if you keep walking in the woods." He complains.

"Well, we won't be walking this way for long."

"It isn't long before there are thorns."

I move my hand in a flash – he doesn't see the wood before it hits his head. _Thwack!_

_-/-_

I take him right before we get to the thorns. He says nothing but rubs his head. _Kiba really is trying to be quiet, isn't he? _I mused. _He must not want to get hit again. I wonder if he'll hit me back one time – I also wonder if he's going to realize I'm training as would I if he was a dog._

I jump up into the trees and he suddenly grins – flying up next to me. He soon goes past me, disappearing into the trees. I saw this happening.

"Kiba!" I cry out, moving a little faster. He's waiting for me on a branch and I stop once reaching it. He doesn't see it again.

_Thwack!_

_-/-_

The sun is setting when I tell Kiba we should stop for the night. I already know that once we stop we won't go any further. But he doesn't.

We get to a clearing and Kiba goes to the ground. He begins walking around, surveying the area. I wait for him to finish, following him to the ground. I stand on the edge of the clearing with my arms crossed over my chest. I let my eyebrows loosen for a second, and the tension in my forehead immediately relaxes. I wonder how long I had held my eyebrows like that.

"This would be a good place to stay." He says.

"Okay, get the stuff out so we can sleep." I say as he turns his back to me. I walk closer to him, keeping quiet. My backscratcher hits him hard on the back of his head. He drops the sleeping bag he was holding.

_Thwack!_

"Ouch – what was that for?" he complains, sounding oddly like he did this morning.

"You listen to me. You wait for me to find us a place to stay. Stop trying to take control." I enunciate each word in the last sentence.

"But this is a good place to stay!" he protests.

"We're leaving – pack up." I say, without a trace of emotion.

"But-"

_Thwack!_

That won't ever get old.


	11. Hinata: Guys

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while – school work has been swamping me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Also, I'm sorry it's kinda short…**

I watch Akamaru roll around in the dirt, still somewhat sad. I knew he missed Kiba, but I couldn't help but think that he somehow didn't want to be around me. I hear a pattering of feet as I sigh, and then I look up. "Oh," I say with a smile. "Hi, Sakura."

She looks at me, and Akamaru, having a slightly worried look on her face. "Hi, Hinata – have Shikamaru and Kiba not gotten back yet?"

So that's why she's concerned. She doesn't want our year to lose any strong members – not that I blame her. "No, I suppose not. But I'm sure they will be back soon." I say to soothe her anxiety.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" she then asks.

"No…" I say carefully. Then I venture out of my comfort zone. "Why do you even bother with Sasuke?"

She looks surprised. I know I don't have a tendency to actually ask question, or talk really. "What do you mean, Hinata?" She asks, though she knows the answer.

"I mean, he never shows you any attention, no more than Ino." I flinch from the look on her face when I say Ino, but I keep going. "He acts like he's interested in no one. You could be so happy if you would just let some else make you fall for them."

"No one else could make me fall for them."

"That's because you never let anyone try. I know at least three people who have been trying to impress you since they saw you."

"Who?"

"Naruto…" I start off with, the one I have the biggest issue with. I don't think that Sakura realizes that I do, in fact, like Naruto very much. I don't have a voice; I can't tell him I do.

Sakura snorts. "Naruto acts just like a kid. He's annoying, gross, and obnoxious. If he has tried to get me to like him, then it hasn't worked and it won't." She says the last sentence firmly. I feel bad for Naruto, but relieved that now I have a millimeter of a chance. Wait – who am I kidding? Of course I still don't have a chance.

"Well, then there is Rock Lee." I say, fidgeting.

"I already knew about him. Everyone knows about him liking me. I just don't like him. He behaves too much like Sensei Guy. So who is the last one?"

"You don't know who the last one is? It's so obvious." I'm actually stalling – wondering if I should tell her about Kiba. He never told me about his crush on her, but I could see it.

"Of course I don't know."

"Kiba, of course." I say bluntly. _Well, Kiba had to tell her sometime. I just helped him…_

"What?" Sakura starts laughing. She actually starts laughing. "No, you must be wrong. He couldn't like me. We're just friends."

"Sakura.. you are blind. Whenever you're near, he only looks at you. He can't focus on upcoming missions or what we are talking about. He worries when you go on missions."

"You can't tell if he's worried about me." she tries to refute what I say. I can see my logic working on her unwilling brain – I just don't understand why she wouldn't want him back. I don't like him, but I can see the appeal.

"It's the only time Akamaru starts acting stressed. Kiba doesn't show his worry. But Akamaru only does that when your team is gone. And last time I checked, Kiba isn't gay…" I trail off. I look down, remembering to watch Akamaru again. He's curled up on the ground and is sleeping in the sun.

Sakura coughs, "Well, I have to go, Hinata." I can see a blush on her face – she's thinking about what I said, I can tell. A seed of doubt of Kiba's feelings toward Sakura has crawled up into her brain. Now I just have to wait for that seed to grow.

I look down and smile, "Bye, Sakura."


	12. Sakura: Back Again

**A/N: I'm so sorry I forgot about fanfiction. If anyone is still here to read this, I'm still going to write and I'm going to try and post as much as I can.**

I scurry away from Hinata, trying to keep my thoughts in order. But I don't think my thoughts will ever be in order again. My brain feels scrambled.

_Kiba likes me?_

I get back to my house and open up a scroll: "The Way of the Great Shinobi". Oddly the same one that I was reading the day Kiba fetched me. He was bold and I didn't see it. I see it now. Wow, Hinata was right.

_Kiba likes me._

I try to focus on the scroll. I try to focus on anything besides this. Kiba isn't annoying – he was actually really nice. And I wouldn't have really found out, if I hadn't just given him that chance. I mean, that day in the woods, with the waterfall. It was so pretty. And the warmth I got from him; it was comforting. It's not hard to be free with him.

And I would have never known if I hadn't allowed myself to go with him. If he hadn't tried so hard to get me to go with him, he must have really wanted to show me that place.

I remember now.

"_Wow it's so beautiful."_

"_Yeah, it is."_

Kiba never looked away from me. Why did he find me this way? And was it real? I mean, _did he really like me?_

I realize I've been staring off into the distance with the scroll lying in my hand. It was barely open and it gained no interest from me. It was strange. No matter how hard I looked down at the words, I couldn't read them. Couldn't make myself read them.

A thought suddenly broke to the forefront of my brain.

_**I had let myself know Kiba before finding him annoying. Like Shikamaru said to do. Could Shikamaru be in on this?!**_

I stand up, knowing I can't sit here any longer. I have to go back. I have to find that place again. I want to be there.

I run through the village ignoring everyone and then break free into the forest. Going as fast as the first day, I think I make good time. I break into a clearing a few times, very excited because I think I've made it to the place that I'm headed for.

And then I finally make it there.

It's still as beautiful as the time Kiba brought me. I look towars the waterfall, and I feel the warmth on my face. I realize that this is _enjoying _nature. I turn to look at Kiba and smile, looking in the same direction he was last time.

_Oh._

My smile fades as I see he's not there. It's like losing warmth…and it's strange. I can't actually..like..him right? I mean, Sasuke. He's still there. He's still beautiful and moody and.. distant. And completely distant.

And then there's Kiba. Who's funny and wild and likes to fight and learns hands on. The complete opposite of me. There's Kiba who cares for his team mates and for someone else besides himself. There's Kiba who's driven and incredibly good.

Then there's Kiba.

And right now, he's not here and I'm missing him. Huh, I'm actually missing him. But wasn't that what I was doing earlier? Worrying about him and when he'll get back and missing that he's gone.

Why did I even come here?

Could I like Kiba too?

No, I would know if I liked someone and I mean – I guess – it's not really. Even my thoughts are confused. I'm confused. But not in a bad way. I can fix this – and what of Sasuke? I know he doesn't like me back, but, but, there's got to be a chance.

The other part of me sneers at me. She's the one I rarely let out.

_Face it, Sakura. You'll never be with Sasuke – and if you were, what would you guys talk about? How he's so bent on killing his brother – how moody he is – how he thinks he's better than everyone – how he only helps to help himself?_

_You know he isn't good for you. _

_And face it. You know you like Kiba. You know it's a good idea._

_Don't be so blind girl._

As I struggle to fight back this voice inside of me, I hear another voice break through the clearing.

"Sakura?"


End file.
